psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Werix
Opis Werix to nastoletnia suczka rasy Nowofundland. Z zawodu jest informatykiem. Suczka to także moja nowa papyfikacja. Charakter Werix dość zmienny charakter. Prawie zawsze wygłupia się i śmieje do rozpuku ale czasami chodzi ponura i do nigoko się nie odzywa. Suczka jest tą typową twardzielką i chłopczycą. Nie nawidzi się stroić a malowanie według niej to głupota. Potrafi cały dzień siedzieć na dworze i wraca dopiero wieczorem (albo na obiad). Nie ma głowy do języków ale niemiecki umie. Jeśli ktoś próbuję ją podrywać olewa to a jak nie przestaję przez np. cały dzień to wrzeszczy. Uwielbia towarzystwo przyjaciół i jest tolerancyjna. Jest też dziecinna oraz uwielbia zajmować się szczeniakami. W stosunku do siostry czuje się za nią odpowiedzialna, kocha ją i często poucza, a gdy jej nie słucha krzyczy na nią. Kilka razy uratowała jej skórę, ale denerwuje ją gdy Inga ją papuguje. Werix bardzo nie podoba się to, że Inga chce być modelką i próbuje odwieść ją od tego pomysłu. Często na siłę każe bawić się Indze z chłopcami by miała mieszane towarzystwo. Wygląd Suczka ma czarne futro z kilkoma łatami i pręgą na ogonie w kolorze białym. Jej oczy są granatowe a nos różowy. Nosi też obrożę w kolorze zielonym i pomarańczowym. Odznaka Rodzina Tosto - ojciec Vista - matka Inga - siostra Misz - kuzynka Mey - kuzynka Biografia Dubbing Angielski : LP Polski : Everestiskay12 Lubi * Zimę * Lato * Wiosnę * Ciekawe zjawiska * Rysować * Lody * Czytać książki * Słuchać muzyki * Oglądać filmy * Pizzę * Kuchnię chińską * Legendy miejskie * Rozwiązywać zagatki (np. czemu na podwórku opuszczonego domu parkuje zakład pogrzebowy? Nie lubi ''' '''Umiejętności Ciekawostki # To moja nowa papyfikacja # Interesuje się zjawiskami paranormalnymi, technologią ,legendami miejskimi i szczucznymi inteligencjami # Ma młodszą o pięć siostrę # Jest twardzielką i chłopczycą # Uważa że śpiewa okropnie # Często w nocy nie śpi, tylko siedzi pod kołdrą z latarką i czyta książkę lub gra na telefonie # Obchodzi urodziny 10 września # Uwielbia koloryzować czarnobiałe zdjęcia na takie kolorowe. Potrafi śłęczeć nas fotografią cały dzień byle by było porządnie zrobione # Nie potrafi i nie lubi tańczyć w parach. Nawet tańczenie belgijki jest dla niej problemem # Wujek jej dziadka zginął podczas II wojny światowej w Austrii # Ma dość niski głos # Jej koleżanka ze szkoły powiedziała kiedyś, że zachowuje się jak matka. W sumie to trochę prawda bo za czasów szkolonych często upominała o nie związane sznurówki, bieganie po korytarzu, nie wyciągnięcie książek albo jeśli ktoś po bieganiu ściągnął bluzę to kazała mu założyć ją z powrotem żeby nie zachorował. # Często śnią jej się chore sny # Filmy i seriale o tematyce wojennej i o Powstaniu Warszawskim mogłaby oglądać przez cały czas # Bardzo dobrze umie język Niemiecki # Kocha zajmować się szczeniakami i małymi dziećmi, bardzo je lubi, zawsze gdy w bazie na świat mają przyjść szczenięta cieszy się jak nie wiem pomimo, że jest chłopczycą # Jest dziecinna # Kiedyś gdy Rex powiedział jej, że jest słodka, przez bite cztery miesiące nie ruszyła niczego co zawierało cukier. Schudła przez to ponad 5 kilogramów. Można powiedzieć iż Rex pomógł jej w postanowieniu noworocznym, że schudnie. Nawet mu podziękowała i lekko przytuliła (czego żałuje i to BARDZO) # Podchodzi z rodziny szlacheckiej (pradziadek jej prababci miał kilka wsi) ale nikomu o tym nie mówi # Wbrew pozorom KOCHA '''się przytulać. # Umie strzelać z wiatrówki. Raz nawet trafiła w sam środek tarczy. '''Cytaty 'Galeria ' WinterWarix.jpg|Zimowy fanart narysowany przez Shiraz. Jest super, dziękuję ❤ ChristmasWerix2018.png|Piękny rysek♥️Narysowane przez Wilczeqq, z okazji Wigilli 2018 Dzień 31.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz. Dziękuję ❤ Fanart Na dwa lata.jpg|Fanart z okazji dwóch lat Wiki. Piękny fanart ❤ Werix Flurr Shiraz Martine Delgado Dilara and Patty christmas Gift.jpg |Śliczny rysunek ❤ Project Capture (9)~2.png|Do awatara Werix holding bucket of water Easter Special 2019.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Narysowane z okazji Wielkanocy 2019. Dziękuję za cudowny rysek ♥️♥️ Werix with rucksack Scotland trip 2019 special.PNG|Niespodzianka z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Jest śliczne, WIELKIE WIELKIE dzięki ♥️ IMG 20190701 173056.jpg|Cudowny rysek od Merpupfire ♥️ Project Capture (56).png|Nowe ID Bloodfur s and Martine s wedding.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Inga playing with Werix at the beach.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Werix and Inga celebrating Werix s birthday Everestiskay12 s birthday special.PNG|Z okazji urodzin, narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Patty Dilara Martine Delgado Kirse Avalon Honey Werix Shiraz and Flurr Halloween 2019 special.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween Kirse Werix Flurr Shiraz Patty Dilara and Martine on a New Years Eve Party December Challenge 2 Day 31 Party.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 31 Impreza Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Informatyk Kategoria:Starsza siostra Kategoria:Nowofundlandy Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Informatyczka Kategoria:Nowofundland Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki